


Contemplation

by makingitwork



Series: Draco/Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Bottom Draco, Dark Mark, Dead Voldemort, First of many, Happy Ending, Harry and Draco Have Twins, House Elves, Later in the series, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Hermione/Ron - Freeform, Post War AU, Promise, Top Harry, hopefully, no smut here, there will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets home to hear his twins Scorpius and Lily playing in the Manor.</p><p>But Draco is silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

Harry hated it when he came home and Draco was upset.

He could just feel it in the air as he stepped into the manor. It had been Hermione, ironically, who insisted that Harry and Draco should start their life in Draco’s old home. Because it had a history, proof that the hero of the Wizarding World had conquered not just the Dark Lord, but also the place where he had risen to power. It had taken many long months, but eventually the desolate looking manor was rid of all evil magic, and it glowed a cosy gold of new beginnings.

“Draco?” Harry called, shrugging off his coat, hanging it on the side, putting the house elf, Freddie, at ease. He stopped, and listened.

“ _Daddy!”_ Came a voice from somewhere, and Harry walked through now familiar halls till he reached the rouge carpeted staircase, just in time to see Scorpius come whizzing down on his broom, only nine years old, and he tumbled off the expensive piece of wood, and Harry caught him with a fond sigh.

“What have I said about using your broom inside the house, Scorpius?”

Scorpius, with Draco’s eyes and Draco’s hair, but Harry’s unwavering kindness and loyalty looked affronted, pouting “B-but I _had too_ Daddy! O-otherwise Lily was going to beat me to the door and I had to hug you first!” His words seem to remind him, and he embraces Harry tightly, snuggling his face into his stomach, and Harry ruffles white blond hair, before hoisting Scorpius up onto his hip, and kissing his temple. And right on cue, Lily’s delicate footsteps come skipping along the upper hallway, she hoists up onto the slick polished bannister, and slides down, frowning.

“ _That’s cheating.”_ She crosses her arms, with Harry’s long dark hair that swishes around her hips and dark eyes, but Draco’s stealth and cunningness. She smiles up at Harry, waving enthusiastically “Hi Daddy!”

“Hello love,” Harry smiles, hoisting her up too, and kissing her forehead. He has to be fair after all, and his twins feel good in his arms, his two little nine year olds who makes Harry doubt that he’s going to be able to bid them farewell when they head off in two years. He wants to keep them here in the manner forever, he’s considered it quite seriously quite a few times. He and Draco are good enough at magic- pretty excellent, actually, and they’d be better than any teacher at Hogwarts, but…it’s the _experience._ He heads up the stairs curiously “Where’s your father?”

“Grandpa came to the house earlier,” Lily chimes “And Daddy got upset.”

Harry frowns “Lucius came here?”

“He gave me a new cloak!” Scorpius beams “And he says I look just like a Malfoy!”

“You’re not a Malfoy.” Harry says firmly “You’re a Potter.” They’re all Potters.

“I know,” Scorpius snuggles into Harry’s shoulder.

Harry weaves through the large, glamorous hallways, till he gets to the master bedroom. The door is locked, charmed shut, and Harry doesn’t like that. “Did your father just leave you out here by yourself?”

“ _Yes Harry. I’m just that kind of father.”_ Draco’s voice drifts out through the snake encrusted door and it’s full of venom. Harry winces as Lily plays with his glasses.

“He put us down for a nap about an hour ago. And told Freddie to check on us every fifteen minutes.” She pouted, looking just like her brother, and he is technically two minutes older than her. “I don’t need to be checked on!”

After managing to persuade his two glorious children to help Freddie prepare dinner, he takes out his wand and sets about undoing all of the charms on the door. He takes it as a good sign that they’re not very complex. Draco doesn’t really want to keep him out. When he steps inside, the room is in complete disarray, and Harry feels bad for Freddie. The house elf is going to be running himself ragged. Draco is propped up on the silk sheets of the bed, shirtless, and he’s examining the mark on his arm. Harry swears internally, closing the door gently, it clicks but Draco doesn’t look up. “I hear Lucius paid a visit.”

Draco nods, blond hair flopping into his eyes. Looking like an angel.

“How is he?”

“Good. He’s…good.”

“And your mother?”

“Still travelling.” His tone becomes lighter “I received an owl from her yesterday. She’s in India, staying in a Muggle Hotel.” He laughs kindly “She claims it’s one of the best experiences of her life so far.”

Harry nods, unsure whether he should sit on the bed too, or stay hovering. Draco like this is unpredictable, and 12 years of marriage doesn’t change the fact that when he’s in a mood, he’s unpredictable. He looks around their bedroom, it’s beautiful and it looks like Christmas all the time, the twining together of scarlet and Green, Gold and Silver. He tugs at his tie, setting it on the side, the windows are open and the cold winters day outside beats mercilessly against the glass, but they hear nothing. “Does the mark hurt?”

“No, Harry,” Draco says tiredly, drawing a knee up to his chest, resting his chin on it “You know it can’t hurt now that he’s dead. Does your scar hurt?”

Harry smiles “Sorry.”

Draco closes his eyes “My father got his removed.”

Harry watched, curious “But…that’s not possible.”

“An animal. A muggle Animal, a giraffe? I’d never heard of it, but I looked them up. Apparently you soak your arm for two hours in its blood, set fire to the liquid and summon fireflies to drain the blood.”

“It worked?” Harry asks doubtfully, but Draco nodded

“Perfectly.”

There’s silence for a long time. Harry can hear some sort of commotion downstairs and he doesn’t doubt for a second that Lily is one baking disaster away from giving Freddie a heart attack.

“While I was looking up giraffes,” he continues “I looked up this uh…huge disaster in earth history.” Harry nods, sitting down by the dresser, gesturing for Draco to continue, and the blond did “Some guy…Adolf? He-“

“The Holocaust.” Harry fills in, he learnt about that in Year 5.

Draco nods, swallowing harshly “That uh…symbol.” He rasps, eyes rimmed red suddenly “Of the Nazi, thing-“ And Harry inhaled sharply. Ah. Now he understood. “Well…did you know, in India, there are some religions where that symbol means something else? Something else entirely. Something _good.”_ He laughed mirthlessly “Isn’t that strange?”

The hint of desperation in his voice, was enough for Harry to cross the room, and gather his husband in his arms. So fragile, so beautiful. “Draco,” he whispered into his hair “It doesn’t mean anything-“

“ _God Harry!”_ He sobs wretchedly, a dam bursting through the river, waves rushing with pent up energy, clinging to Harry’s shirt “It means _everything!_ I sold my soul away and you don’t even care!”

“You didn’t sell your soul,” the boy wonder whispers, rubbing his palms up and down Draco’s fine, smooth back “You made a mistake, Draco. People make mistakes.” He’s thoughtful for a moment “Are you going to try and remove it?”

Draco hums into Harry’s chest, he remembers how after the war end, he had wanted nothing more. Even contemplated amputating his arm. “I don’t know,” he whispers, and there’s a tap on the door. Harry watches in awe as Draco masks away his emotions, a clear slate of cool. He's always been good at putting himself together every time he breaks down. Harry supposes it comes down to practise.

“ _Daddy!”_ Scorpius stomps his feet impatiently “Lily’s stolen my broom!”

Draco pulls away, wiping his face harshly, standing up and tugging on a black t-shirt, he picks Scorpius up easily, his muscles lean and strong, catlike with their grace and movements. “Did she, my little dragon?” He hums, letting Scorpius nuzzle his neck “Is she flying it inside the manor?”

“Yes.” He chimes, before looking guilty “But I did that too.”

Draco grins, “It’s fun isn’t it? I did it when I was a boy, the ceilings are nice and hi-“

“Draco.” Harry smiles at him, and Draco nods

“I mean, we have loads of land outside. You should fly it out, when the weather’s looking better.” He heads for the door “Now let’s find your naughty sister.”

Harry smiles softly, hauling himself up a moment later, because if he knows Draco (and he does know Draco) the man will get absorbed into the game and start flying around inside too. He’s lenient in this instance, but there are times when Draco gets harsh. For what the children should wear on outings, that they hold their wand _just right_ with an aura of elegance. Harry wouldn’t mind what they wore, or how they held their wands, but that’s Draco’s area, and he’s careful not to step on toes. Until Lily’s crying because Draco had banned her favourite pink dress from being worn outside of the manor. Oh, that had been a big argument, and Draco had spent an entire afternoon playing hide and seek with his little girl till she forgave him. They came upon a deal that she could wear the dress outside if they got rid of the light up belt. She was more than happy to agree.

Harry breaks into a jog when he hears a vase break, and the chime in unison, by Draco, Scorpius and Lily of;

“Sorry, Freddie!”

Harry laughs.

At the end of the day, Draco doesn’t get the mark removed. He says it’s because he doesn’t want to go around drowning his arm in blood, but Harry thinks it’s because Draco’s learnt from the war. Not that he’ll ever admit it. And that night, as he kisses up Draco’s neck and murmurs sweet dreams, Draco whispers his apologies, for everything, and Harry tells him to shut up.

Because everyone’s allowed to make mistakes.

“Daddy?” Lily whispers, tugging Harry’s shoulder “Scorpius stole my teddy.”

Harry groans, making to sit up, and Draco chuckles into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> x


End file.
